The Ancient Games (The 703rd Hunger Games)
Hello there. Yes. HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Okay so if you've read the 701st or 702nd, you know what's up. But if you havent, I'll tell you what's up. The sky of course. Unless your indoors... then it's the ceiling... but it also depends on your perspective of up... if up is down and right is left and left was secretly up, then it's... going to be hard to explain. Let's begin. Twist Oh goodie! A twist! Wait a minute salmon, this ain't a quarter quell, why is there a damn twist? Good question interested reader! Read the prologue and it will tell you... what's that you say, there is no prologue? Well, guess you'll just have to wait. The twist is... districts 0, 14, 15, and the capitol are entering as well. Meaning 8 more tributes... 24+8=32. There will be double tributes. 32x2=64. But 24 tributes will also be revived from the previous Drowning Games, 701st, and 702nd. So 64+24=88. Counting the bloodbath fodder, who knows how high the bar can go! New Tributes Revived Tributes Mass Amounts of Bloodbath Fodder It's obvious my troll tributes would never get a games themselves, so why not let them get some shine time by dying in these. Prologue Dawn Pyres, victor of the 702nd Hunger Games "Alright Dawn, stay away from the damn ruins of the Waterborne Mansion, place is haunted. Other than that though, there should be no problem. I have no clue why the president wants to crown you victor in District 4... guess to show of his conquering of the Waterbornes." My mentor Scaggus was pretty damn bossy, but headstrong and mocking. I liked that about him, he didn't seem to give a damn about the capitol or what they could do to him. I wish there were more people like him who wouldn't cower in fear. "Hello citizens of District 4. We've been honored by our beloved President Typhoon, who has decided to crown our victor of the 702nd Hunger Games right here in our district." I was sitting on a high tower, on the balcony alongside some other high ranking officials. The tower looked like it was built not so long ago, probably after the Waterborne rebellion. I could look down and see most of the district gathered in the square, far below us. Displayed on the two large billboards where there tributes from my games. I was expected to give a speech about how brave they where and stuff, like if I was on a victory tour. The president took the stage, as my hand clasped around a handle in my jacket pocket. Corin's sword, the one I stole from the games. I made a promise to her before she died that I would take this blade and behead the president with it. Today would be my chance. "Dawn Pyres has shown, through determination and perseverence, that she was capable to outlast the others, and become victor. I offer her the crown of the 702nd Hunger Games, to forever commemorate her victory." The president announced, walking over to me. He placed the crown on my hand, turning around to make one last speech. As he turned, I whipped Corin's sword out and brought it across the back of his neck. His tendons snapped backwards as his head severed behind him, as I kicked the corpse over. Screams erupted through the district as I tossed the crown down, running from the balcony and towards the roof of the tower. Peacekeepers began chasing me, and I knew I might die from this. But if I did, I would have changed Panem forever. I get to the roof, the churning ocean far below me. Only a fool would jump, and only luck would keep me alive. That's when I spot a girl who grabs me, saying quickly "I can get us out of here." She was about my size, with long brown hair and green eyes. "Who are you?" I ask, distrustful. "We don't have much time. Here." she hands me a pair of swimming goggles. "What do I need these for?" I ask. "You'll see... now Dawn... jump!" With that, the girl takes a leap of faith, grabbing my arm as I follow with her. After a fall, we crash into the water, the sound of rushing water filling my ears. I look around, to see the now masked girl lead me to a dolphine. She grabs on and motions for me to do so. Was she crazy? I had no other choice, as I grabbed on as well. The dolphin took of speeding. After a minute underwater, it broke the surface, allowing for us all to breathe. "Explain yourself!" I say, drawing Corin's sword and pointing it at the girl. "Alright! My name is Arabella Waterborne. I'm taking you to our secret base of operations." "What?" I ask, confused. The Waterbornes were dead. This couldn't be happening. "Yea, off the coast a bit. It's hidden underwater, just wait and see." After a few more minutes, the dolphin ducks back under. What my eyes see amazes me. A huge dome sticks out from the bottom of the sea, surrounded by many more domes. An underwater base... how awesome. We are brought inside a dome, as water drains from it and it is replaced by air. "Alright bud go to the others." Arabella says to the dolphin, who goes back with 4 other dolphins in a pin. "You got those trained?" I ask. Arabella nods. "So why did you take me here?" I ask, and Arabella just looks at me. "You killed the president. How could we NOT take you here?" she responds. "Good point." I reply. "I got to take you to my father. He runs the place." I grumble a bit. Another stranger to meet. "Come on, follow me. He's an honorouable man." Arabella adds on, as she leads me through the base of mysteries, while I'm still mystified about it all. Woody the Cowboy, Head Gamemaker The president was dead. The capitol was at a panic, District 4 officials sent divers searching everywhere for the killer, the victor Dawn Pyres. We hadn't found anything, not a corpse nor a piece of clothing. She'd simply vanished into thin air. "Woody, I'm sure you're in grief about our late President Typhoon." A man in shadow calls out to me. "Yes I am sir. But may I find out your name first before I speak to you?" The man throws a buzz lightyear action figure on the floor, as I watch it slide to my feet. Giddy as all get out, I pick it up and start pressing all the buttons on it. "My name will come later, but I'm going to be your next president you know... After my father's passing, the throne of Panem is left to me." I just nod and keep playing with Buzz. "So Woody, do you have my support to build a devious arena to my liking?" The shadow man says to me. Too distracted by Buzz Lightyear to care, I casually say "Oh yes yes yes! I'd love to do whatever you want!" He then moves forward. "Good." The shadow off him gone, I see a young man, only about 25 years old. He's tall, a good 8 inches over my own decent 6 foot frame. His hair is an unnatural color, like most in the capitol, a light blue. His eyes are an evil red, and he wears nice clothes. "Just refer to me as President De Leone. I have an idea that you could follow through with." He then snaps his finger, as a few capitol servants roll a tank full of water toward us. The bad thing is, it has someone in it, a girl who looks barely 13. "Please Mr. Cowboy... get me out of here and away from this maniac!" she says, her brown eyes wide with fear. "See this tank?" He asks. "Yea..." I say, lowering my buzz lightyear. "Forget the tank... watch what happens to our girl here..." He presses a button on the tank. It slowly begins filling with water. "I'll give you a chance dear. Don't drown and you'll live." The girl begins screaming, but soon her cries get muffled by water. I watch, horrified, as she screams her lungs out, emptying them of air. She goes still, mouth and eyes wide open, a terrifying sight. "Make sure the water's deep, really deep. I want to see this in my games." He then leaves the room, leaving me alone with a buzz lightyear toy and a drowned girl. I didn't want to follow his orders, but if I didn't want to end up like the girl, I would follow them regardless. A One Training Penny Wheatgrove So many tributes... 15 of them had come back from various games, and the other 64 were just reaped. But the others... these freaks and weirdos that nobody liked in their games... why were they back? "For the sake of blood of course" I tell myself, before getting in the elevator. My district partners were these two boys with some of the strangest names. Luxio and Luxray, to odd names, especially considering it was district 12. The other girl in our district, I didn't even know her name, and wouldn't be doing so either. The amount of tributes had to huddle in groups to space out. So many of us, so, many many many. The weird dude with a cane stood up, standing on a pedestal to tower over even the tallest of tributes. He didn't even have to speak for me to know his annoying voice. "Why hello kids and tributes! This training area is where we seperate the men from the boys and the women from the girls! You train here and toughen up, and whaddya know, you might be a VICTOR! The girl last year sure was a fiery one, maybe you district 9ers can top her performance, huh?" "Well a weirdo like you shold know the careers normally destroy any other tributes almost any other games. Are you forgetting the 701st Games?" Luxray spoke up. Why him? District 12 was rare to offer careers, but he had the size to be one. "Boy, let me teach you a lesson about speaking when I'm speaking." The crazy man jumps from the pedestal, and draws a sword out of his cane. "Arrogant boy like you from District 4 learned the same way. Let's hope you learn faster-" Before he even thrusts forward, Luxray kicks the sword cane out of the man's hands and throws him to the ground, curb stomping him until 5 peacekeepers drag him away. "KILL HIM! I WANT TO SEE HIM DEAD!" The angry man said as he was taken away by paramedics, some other dude coming in to watch us. Everyone cleared out, the training room filled with chatter as some tributes had to take turns on each training station. My odds were terrible and I knew it, there were just... so... MANY! I almost bump into a fat tribute who is muttering to himself about bombs. "Watch it dumbass!" a slim man following the fat dude says as he shoved me. "Whatcha gonna do, huh? Cry? Cry for me, you stupid little cunt!" He says, raising his arms up. "You look like you burned some ho's house down you stupid little shit!" The words did it... tears streamed down my eyes. That just made the cruel, sadistic kid laugh more. Until suddenly, someone stood up in front of me. "It's a damn shame someone like you gets the kicks out of bullying." I look up to see the girl, and am surprised to see the girl from 8. "Ha-ha! Look at dis whore! You're about as two-sided as your hair colors! Weird ass bit-" The girl from 8 strides across the floor and whams her fist into the boy's face. Instantly, his fat friend and a girl holding a flamingo turn around, and attack the girl from 8. "How's it feel bitch!" The dancing freak said, disco-kicking the girl from 8. She was tough and got up, managing to fight off the fat man, flamingo girl, and the dancer, before peacekeepers broke them up. "This isn't over you multicolored ho!" "Hi... I'm very sorry for his terrible words... I'm Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld, but you can just call me Camiren." Camiren says, holding her hand to me. "I'm Penny Wheatgrove... from District 12." Camiren smiles. "You're also going to be my first anti career." We walk around, telling each other about ourselves, trying to find other kids to recruit. After searching, our numbers begin to increase, and soon, we have a noble amassment of around 14 tributes. A rather large alliance by my standards, but tiny compared to the army of careers. "I say we vote for our leader." The girl from 10 who's name slips me says. "Yea, I agree." James Dant from 13 replies. "Alright. Vote we will." Camiren says. "I vote... myself." Salem says, the boy from 3 just laughing at him. One quick glare shuts him up, as we continue voting. Despite the voting, Camiren still wins leadership, and declares me co-leader. "Aw come on Camiren! She's just 13, she couldn't lead a life through a sewer pipe!" The crackhead from 9 says. "It's my decision, she earned it. Now, let's train." Alliances Careers: '''Seiko Torres ©, Gladia Torres ©, Akumai Tenshin (1), Zapphire O'Quaid (1), Trevor Gold (1), Nutmeg Spica (1), Magnus Agrona (2), Courtney Dax (2), Mario Iris (2), Isla Ackerson (2), Michael Caboose (4), Adelle Searling (4), Lila Highsmith (4), Ryan Marine (4), Brett Brawl (5), Zoey Proasheck (5), Osanna Hex (5), Aroma Velonte (8), Jack Wang (10), Luxray Meganium (12), Luigi Iris (13), Kaleido Esquire (14), Valora Vista (R1), Felix Leonard (R1), Rio Waterborne (R6), Mack Waterborne (R4), Tomer Wilt (R12), Aurum Chirp (R2), Daenerys Kystrel (R10), Valentina Parr (R2), '''Anti-Careers: '''Salem Finnigan (0), Unnamed Tribute (3), Unnamed Tribute (5), Unnamed Tribute (6), Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld (8), Kharjo Derkeethus (8), Caliban Rweed (9), Diamandia Reaperson (10), Unnamed Tribute (10), Unnamed Tribute (12), Luxio Sertralium (12), Penny Wheatgrove (12), James Dant (13), Jayda Idlywild (R6?) '''Alliance 1: '''Jupiter Orbit (0), Juno Orbit (0) '''2: '''Renault Black (6), Mercedes Black (6) '''3: '''Umbreon Martell (11), Espeon Martell (11) '''4: '''Herb Everest (14), Karen Everest (14) '''5: '''Solar Powers (R5), Lunar Powers (R5) '''6: Vesper Brooks (7), Macy Rayle (0), Cauter Dumont (15) 'Loners: '''Practically everyone else xD The Games Jack Wang The careers had let me in somehow. I was very surprised and shocked, and glad at the same time. We were the largest alliance, we could easily destroy the competition. However, remembering last year's games, career alliances didn't always last. "Alright, this climate's going to be wet and warm, but not hot. I don't know what to expect, but... just expect something." my stylist says, handing me a rubber pair of pants and a water-proof shirt. "A little tight..." I mutter as she leads me to the tube. "Tubes launching, in 30 seconds." A masculine robot voice says. "Listen Jack, you've got brains most careers don't posess. Use that to your advantage, make them pay in what they lack. I got hope in you." My stylist says, before the glass shuts. She waves me goodbye, as the tube rises. A nervous feeling and dread feel me like never before, as I prepare myself for any arena. The usual bright sun blinded me, ya-da ya-da, when my eyes adjusted, I found myself in this huge ancient city. Huge quartz buildings rose up, large dirt paths and the whole nine yards. It resembled Athens, Greece, a great city a long time ago. The cornucopia was at the front of a senate building, it's massive stairs leading into the grand quartz place. Behind me the sea resembling the Aegean sprawled across. I could spot a few islands as well, the biggest one obviously representing Crete. To my left, mountains where in the distant, and to my right, more sea. "60 seconds." The all to familiar voice chirps on. I look around, the massive amount of tributes surrounding me. Deciding I have a little bit of time, I decide to do the math and count the total amount. 64 new tributes, 15 revived ones, and 27 of those weird ones.... a grand total of 106 tributes. These were probably the biggest games ever in Panem History. I still wondered why they were so large, it wasn't a quarter quell... but I kne I was in for one of the bloodiest bloodbaths. Then, those dreaded last 10 seconds began to countdown. "It's alright Jack, you're a career, you'll make it through this." I look straight ahead at the cornucopia, knowing soon I'd be forced to kill... the countdown reaches 1, and the gong sounds, as I'm running towards the cornucopia. Kaleido Esquire Running as fast as I can, running to the cornucopia, the sea of tributes everywhere. So many of them, how was I going to live? I had no idea, just keep on moving... I had been telling myself to keep on moving for the past few minutes... I watch a tribute fall to my right, a rather ugly looking fellow. A large spear sticks out of his torso, but the poor bastard keeps on running. That means someone had already made it to the cornucopia, and they where going to attack me next. I spotted the thrower, some chick named Amy Oceania, the only one to wear masquerade to the games. She chucked another, as I ducked, hearing it hit someone behind me. I turn briefly to spot the creepy Shia kid, who had an ax to the back of my head. I tackle the Amy chick to the ground, reaching for anything. My hand clasps a sickle as I begin to cut away at the girl trapped under me, before she finally dies. Blood stains the cornucopia and my blade, before I'm forcefully kicked on my stomach. The ugly dude with the spear in him stands over me, ripping the spear out of his chest and pointing it at me. "That sickle belongs to me!" he hisses, as I throw it up to block his stab. Someone else disarms him, and I watch as the ugly kid gets his throat slashed with an ax. "Good thing you're a career, huh?" Magnus says, helping me up. A tribute raises a knife, ready to stab into his back.. ''Not on my watch. I slash forward with the sickle, catching the tributes head. The Cyndi Mintis chick falls down, and Magnus turns around. "Oh.." he says before running off into the fray. Left alone, I arm up with weapons more preferrable to my own style, before I charge into battle. Brett Brawl "Ha-Ha! One!" I shout as I plunge my spear into the retreating Jessica Taylor. "Two!" I add on as I whirl around and impale my spear tip through the heart of Robin Sparkles. "Three! I can get used to this!" I add, chucking my spear into Senpai, ripping it out as I face someone else. "Eugene Watson. 1 Male." A blob of a tribute covered in word tattoos. "Who in the hell are you?" I ask, but the THING only replies. "Is 16 years of age. Prefers to use a snake sword and gauntlets as weaponry." The freak was angering me as I rushed forward. Unlike my 3 previous kills, this dude knew how to at least DODGE. He moved sideways, albeit slowly, before spouting off more information. "Evaine Mejai. Is 18 years of age. Prefers to use knives and steel claws as weaponry." "Fucker!" I curse, pushed too much. He was spouting out NONSENSE, and I was sick of it. "No one filled me up. Now I hunger for the day people give me more info." Another crap thing, and his last words, when my spear went into his knee. "Eat this premature freak!" I say, raising my spear up for a downard stab. Zoey, my district partner and a reluctant ally of mine, finishes him off. "Sorry Brett, I need a kill... the careers will kill me if I don't prove myself!" She then runs off, as I scoff. Thief. "We got some nameless versus nameless action here! The unnamed from 12 faces off against the nameless from 15!" The awful singer Richard the Rick of Roll says. I prepared to end their little sport competition, when our leader, the dangerous Aurum Chirp stands up, wielding a spear and ax. He had more expirience, he was already in a games once... but this time, he'd covered his mistakes. He allowed everyone to make fair decision, and he was only the leader by omission. But he was by far our most dangerous career we had. His spear enters both kids from 12 and 15, turning them into a human kebab before Aurum cuts both their heads off simeultaneously. "No, PLEASEEEEEEEE!" Richard says before Seiko impales him through the chest with her katana. I nod to them both, as we prepare to take on a large group of antis. Adelle Searling Zapphire takes down the weird thisis kid, as I begin to charge for Joshua Cottonseed. He was gutsy in each of his reincarnations, attacking tributes much better than him. I was hoping his gutsiness would come after me, as I challenged him to attack. He rushed forward, but it seemed in this revival he was his strongest. He swung powerful sword strikes, and I was surprised to be forced on the defense. I parried and struggled and was shocked when he whacked my sword out with a strong blow. He attempted to cut my head off, but I managed to grab his sword arm and wrestle around with him. He slammed his head into mine, knocking me back with disorentation. I look up as he stabs down, but thankfully Aroma was there to impale him through the stomach with a scythe in the nick of time. "Thanks." I mutter, brushing myself off and picking up my sword to go back into the fight. I then see a man dressed in old royal navy attire, followed by a valet who has too much white makeup. Both wear ridiculious powdered wigs, before the funny faced one says: "Coa do oh eal Ix als vo pe!" I give a confused look, before the makeup dude, his valet, speaks up. "Sir Jaimes No-ington wishes you give him the compass you hold." I rummage in my pocket, feeling around the compass I had picked up... "No, it's mine!" I say. His valet steps back, when Jaimes adjusts his wig and stands straighter. "Don't make me ask again girl. Give me that compass." he orders with an english accent. His sudden mood change scared me, but I wasn't going to back down. I crossed blades with the navy man, avoiding strikes from the valet who wielded a strange weapon, an english flag with the bottom of it being a spear point. "You are meek to me, and a bloody pirate, a thief, scoundrel!" The navy man says, dueling me to the cornucopia edge. "Trevor, what are you doing?!" I shout as he takes out Jaimes with a well placed kick to the groin. "Rescuin' you-" I scream as he's knocked on his rear end by the somehow capable valet. "Bye bye Barbarian!" The valet hisses, thrusting downward with his spear-flag. I can only watch as the point impales Trevor, who coughs a bit. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I shout, but the Valet and Jaimes take off running. "Trevor... why?" I ask. "You're being immature... it's just... I had no personality, no story. The capitol wouldn't like me, so why should anyone else?" After those words, he just gives in and dies, to my upset. Cauter Dumont Stricken between finding Vesper and living, I pull Macy on her feet. Stone Rockgobbler lies dead. He was a powerful tribute, but not even he can stop me from protecting my allies. "We have to find Vesper, come on!" I shout, as we search for our ally. I spot him, between two of the strangest tributes ever. "Dolan u fukin' mooron, we should beat him to death with makeshift weapons, not tell him jokes about ur friends!" The duck man just gives a dumb grin, saying "Gooby pls." before lunging forward. The two begin punching each other, their fighting skills pretty pathetic, as neither are able to make much damage on each other. "Vesper, come on!" I say, as he gets up, grabbing what little he had gotten as we take off to the beaches of the coast. "Not so fast! I will die and you will have the bounty of my items! Wait no, YOU will die and I will have the bounty of YOUR items." A strange talking Mervin of Rottingham says. His buddy, a tall spanish man in a tux begins to crack jokes. "What do my knuckles and the FNAF fanbase have in common? They're both BROKEN!" Mervin turns to his friend, saying "Fool! Bonnie killed you on Night 12... DAMNIT! I meant Bonnie killed ME on Night 1!" Taking enough of this crap, Macy lunges foward and beheads Mervin with her... dagger? "How?" I ask, but she shrugs. He must've had a weak neck. "Alright, your turn." She says, slashing a deep wound across the spanish man's stomach. He doesn't even flinch. "I guess that's one way to eat the blade!" he says, making a bad stomach joke. She jabs the dagger into his eye, but he still doesn't die. "Eh, I guess I can "stare daggers" now" This guy was TERRIBLE! I join in, stabbing him through the chest, his heart coming out of his back with my blade. But does he flinch or die? NO! "The warmth of my heart will warm the cold of your steel!" I rip my blade out, surprised this tribute isn't dying. "How do we kill him?!" I ask, looking at Macy who seems just as confused. "I dunno." Vesper stands up however, a plan in his mind. "Why did the undead chicken cross the road?" The spanish man then replied "What?" Vesper added on "To get to the '''nether '''side!" The spanish man went rigid, his own bad jokes biting him in the rear as he fell backwards, finally dead. "Good one Vesper." I say, before we move on. Lunar Powers I nock an arrow, skillfully launching it through the air. It whistles and finds it mark into Kasha Sewall, who falls dead in the sand. I whirl my bow around, face to face with a nasty tribute known as Mac Bulb. I dodge his sober strikes, before he smashes me in the head with a whiskey bottle. "A drink, to my first kill." He says, before Solar cleaves him in half. Woah, didn't expect that. "You alright?" he asks. "I'm fine." I say, as we head to the hills for a vantage point. I take potshots at a few retreating tributes, managing to land a leg shot on the creepy Moordoor kid, who begins to crawl away with his fat ally, flamingo lover, and dancing fool. I whirl around, to get whacked with a cane, the next sight scaring me. Solar's been bound with rope, a muscular thing holding him down, forcing chocolate down his throat. "EAT MORE WONKA BARS YOU WHELP!" The thing with an orange head and hairy body says, forcing more chocolate down his throat. "Oh, so you're married? Tell me more about how you aren't in it for the gifts." The cane wielding man in a top hat says, drawing a sword from it. "You crazy nut!" I shout, but he just shushes me. "Oh, so I'm a nut? Tell me more about how sane you are." He raises his sword cane, when he shakes violently, falling dead. "Drug overdose... a method of killing, no less." The drug dealer from 9 says. Anti-careers. I see the leader take out the muscular hair-man gracefully, and help up Solar. "We could use you two. You once were anti careers, remember?" She says. I nodded, remembering what happened... glad Solar didn't know the truth. After he died, I fell in love with Rodeo, promising he'd be the father of Solar and my baby. Too bad Uzi killed us both. "Kharjo Dicktheeus. You weird complexioned son of a bitch! Your kind should've been kept outside the border of panem! You all deserve NOTHING BUT ISOLATION! ONLY THE PURE WHITE MAN DESERVES ANY RECOGNITION!" I turn to see a silver haired man attack Kharjo viciously, but Camiren holds us back. "This is personal. Kharjo requested he fight Garth alone." I could only watch as the two engaged in battle. Kharjo Derkeethus I tower a full foot over Garth, who is no short man himself. But he has made the mistake of crossing Kharjo, a mistake that would be his last. "Cat lookin' bastard! You'd make a FINE RUG!" He shouts a racial slur, slashing forward at me, his strikes wild and out of control. I calmly put several knives in him, and watch as he falls. Too easy, he was no challenge to me at all. Kharjo was too skilled for him. I begin to walk to my allies, before I'm brought to the ground. Stunned, my vision is thrashed back in forth with each hook punch he lays on me, his anger spit and words falling on me. I push him off me, wiping blood from my face as we begin a fight. I slash with my claws, raking across his face. He slams his fist into my gut several times, sideways kicking me in the ribs and attempting to uppercut me. I backstep away from his fist, using my extended reach to jab into his throat and sever an artery. He punt kicks my knee, bringing me down as he throws another strong jab, forcing me to my back. "Lotta good them feline reflexes did you, you inferior species basta-" He's cut off by a strong thump, as I watch an arrow potrude from his temple. "Kharjo bids you farewell, racist stormcloak." I say, finishing the job with a strong slash to the eyes. Garth was no more, and the arena was a better place without him. Avan Falco Many tributes had fallen in the first day. Not surprising considering the total amount of tributes, but still shocking nonetheless. I had the misfortune of running into the dancing weirdo, who made a total fool of me. I shouldn't have let my anger take over me, as I rub the bruises and knots on my body from his baton. "Next time Avan, fight with control, not emotion." I say, happy to have supplies and a nice weapon. Night had fallen and I was just preparing for the anthem, knowing it was going to be a longggggggggggggggg one, one I'd have to sit through. It started, and the faces of so many meaningless tributes went through the air. Faces of the unknown, the onces no one bothered to bet on, root for, ever deal with. I felt bad for those tributes, and hoped to the ones still living, that someone would go for them. Only two tributes rose my eyebrow. Trevor Gold of District 1 and Kasha Sewall of District 13. They were normal tributes people were rooting for, how come they'd been misfortunate enough to be killed? My thoughts could only wonder, as I set up shop. My size helped me construct a hut with ease, but it took a long long while, and I knew I was exposed to tributes while I did it. How many times had I drawn my weapon due to a rustle in the bushes, but only found out it was only a squirrel or fox? Glad to be finished with it, I went inside, the cozy shelter feeling warm to me. I barred the entrance to prevent any tributes from interrupting me as I slept. Contempt with what I had, I slept in a sleeping bag, anxious to win the games for District 10. Status Chart after Day 1 Day 2 Karen Everest "Wakeup... WAKEUP!" Herb whispers aggressively in my ear. The sun hadn't even risen, the sky appearing a dim blue, like at 5 am or something. "What herb? Can't you see it's like... not time to even wake up?" I groan, but he shakes me on my feet. "If we don't move that thing in the water will kill us!" I look up at my brother groggily, giving him a confused look. "What thing? There's nothing over there!" I say, pointing to the still waves. Herb shakes his head, grabbing our supplies and beginning to head off. "We have to head for the hills. The creature's weak out of water." Awake enough to realize I was the older sibling, and thus the one in charge, I grab Herb before he takes another step. "The hills have nothing we have here! We have water, fish for food, and warm temperature!" He looks at me, his eyes with fear. "You don't understand, he stands in the waters, watching us. His red eyes glow through the night, his smile is full of malice... please, we must leave!" Herb was scared of some creepy tribute? I wasn't going to let some asswipe torment my brother! "I'll handle the creepy bastard. No tribute's going to mess with you!" I say, drawing my knife as I march down to the water's edge. "No Karen, he'll kill you! Get away from the water!" My brother says, pulling me back. I push him off me, wading into the water, as it gets deeper and deeper. "Herb, there's nobody in here." I say, the clear blue water revealing nothing. I go underwater to see if I can see anything, but the salt water burns my eyes as I surface quickly. "Listen, you're just imagining things. Just go back to sleep." He stares at me one last time. "You'll see Karen... i'm not lying... He'll be out soon, and when he catches someone in the water... it won't be pretty..." Death Chart Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Hunger Games